Most people that access electronic content do so through an access provider. In the most common scenario, the device used to access electronic content is a desktop computer, the source of the electronic content is a server on the Internet, and the access provider is an Internet Service Provider (ISP). In most cases, an ISP provides one or more devices, referred to herein as access servers, through which users can connect to the Internet. The access servers simply act as pipes through which all messages to and from the user pass.
Typically, the ISP knows little about a user's use of the Internet beyond the times at which the user logs on and logs off, and the number of bytes that pass through the access server in the user's session. Consequently, the ISP has little flexibility with respect to how it will bill for its service. Generally, most ISPs that do not provide wireless connections charge a flat-rate subscription fee, or a time-based usage fee. Access providers that provide access to wireless devices often bill based on “airtime”, or the number of bytes retrieved by the user.
For a variety of reasons, it may be desirable for access providers to bill based on other factors. For example, the Internet session of a user of a mobile device, such as an Internet-enabled cell phone or PDA, may include a high percentage of idle time. If the user was charged strictly based on time, the cost of the session may be out of proportion to the service received by the user. As another example, the access provider may want to provide some services, such as advertising, that the user would be able to access without being billed. Conversely, the access provider may want to charge premium rates for the use of other services.
Based on the foregoing, it is clearly desirable to provide systems and techniques that allow access providers to have billing policies that are more flexible than are currently available.